Stealing Can Be Easy
by LeafyxThiefy
Summary: Based on the famous Anime, Bleach; A story of two young thieves living in the Rukon District, but what will happen when they get bored of that life and decide to join The Seireitei? Where the remaining Captains reign. Rating changed due to later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

In all soul society history, there has never been thieves as famous as the duo of two young friends who call themselves, The Bandits of the Wind.

One of the two is a girl who has named herself Leafy. Her looks are in a word breathtaking, though not for beauty; not that she isn't beautiful. Her beauty is different from the other girls around her, her beauty derives from her unique appearance. She is a petite girl who stands at most, 5'4" with cascading mint green curls that easily brush the small of her back. Mint bangs slightly shadow her azure-speckled emerald optics that rest on her heart shaped face, her full lips, too having an odd green tint to them, complementing perfectly with her pale creamy flesh. Her attire, too, is composed of some kind of green tint or shade. Though it composes of other colors too, such as black or navy blue. Upon her head a hat is nestled, a hat resembling very much a fedora, though what people find strange about it, is the pure aspect of its composition, for it appears to be made of pure leaves.

Her partner in crime, and her best buddy is known as Yang. He is a handsome boy, around 18 years of age, just a few months older than Leafy, and like Leafy, his good looks derive, not from his physical presence, but from something completely different. -again not that he's, ugly he's not!- Raven black tresses grace his head in a messy yet elegant style, one that probably takes no effort at all, yet they land perfectly where they should. His hair tumbling gracefully to slightly obscure his left eye. Now his eyes, they are like nothing ever seen on people in the Soul Society, for the are the brightest orbs of red anyone could describe. Admiring crimson red eyes, the shade of freshly spilled blood. Eyes like a demons, even his pupils are a rich shade of red, a shade or two darker than his irises, a shade anyone who could recognize it would call the hue, Sangria Red. Both his hair and marvelous eyes compliment his lightly tanned flesh, that hold together a slim 5'7" frame, though one could easily tell that his form is kept in very good shape. With more than enough muscles to keep him alive in the cruel slums of the Soul Society's Districts. Though his built isn't as huge as to attract much attention to him from the pathetic low-lives who pick fights for the hell of causing pain. Something about his structure though, gave him an aristocratic charm, yet at the same time the air around him grants him an aura of danger. A kind of warning to anyone who dares to confront him. As for his attire, he prefers dark clothes, occasionally wearing dark green clothing to amuse Leafy. But mainly he sticks to black, dark red and the occasional dark blue, that seems on the edge of turning into the color black.

Throughout the years they have committed over thousands, more or less, robberies, stealing anything they please, the occasional jewel, which if you think about it, isn't as useful to them in Soul Society. They really just pull their heists as a sort of prank, to annoy the higher up souls and to help the other Souls around them, in a way, you can say they were the Robin Hoods' of the Soul Society, helping mainly the defenseless children and lesser souls.

The greatest heist of their career though, was the burglary from the Kuchiki house, while Byakuya was safely away and the guards were having their 'happy hour' with all the sake. They were able to sneak in and out unnoticed, as they always do. Leaving behind a simple calling card that everyone has come to recognize as the symbol for The Bandits of the Wind. A surprisingly black leaf with an expertly placed "Yang" symbol on it.

Now I know what your thinking, its obviously obvious that they would be discovered in a matter of breaths, and perhaps they would, if there were any witnesses to the burglaries -with their not so normal appearances- for no one saw them, and no one expected to see them anymore, for they are as silent and swift as the wind.

Not even the souls they help out know the identities of their 'guardian angels' for the same calling card is left in place with the goods that are given to them, arriving mysteriously and without a trace of a sender. And a last thing, they don't reveal their names to anyone, for they don't need anyone else's presence. They are perfectly content with just having each other, and doing the things they do. Though small robberies can get boring after a while, and all the noble homes have added extra security as well as assassins to their protecting force. It wouldn't surprise either Yang nor Leafy if some of the 13 court guard Squads began to keep a close watch on the noble houses.


	2. Chapter 2: A new plan

**As much as I would like to own Bleach I sadly don't, not any of their characters, except for Leafy and Yang, their appearance and such, their last names don't belong to me in any way, I hope you enjoy~**

Leafy sighed with boredom rolling slightly on the grass to face Yang who was laying calmly next to her, his eyes closed though he isn't asleep, it's just, as Leafy described it, a Yang thing. "We need something to do." she said simply.

Yang's lips formed a smile as he replied, "And what do you suggest we do, you grew bored of our last activity, and Byakuya seems to have gotten a new security system."

"I know I know, but still… I don't know what to do. C'mon there must be something we can do." she goes on, her voice hinting a slight pout.

Crimson orbs then open to gaze at her, "lets just relax today, we'll think tomorrow, alright? There's no rush anyways, the day will still be here and all."

Leafy beams at him, her pout automatically vanishing from her face. "Fine, we'll-" she suddenly stops, a bright gleam flashing from her eyes as she excitedly sits up. "I know what we're gonna do! Yang we'll raid the Seireitei!" she exclaims.

His eyes then widen, not that he's never given the idea a thought, he has and he has wanted to, but he didn't want to place them in that kind of risk. Plus the punishment is, of course, death.

"Isn't that going way too far Leaf?" he says calming his expression.

"Not if we go to the Shinigami training Academy." she points out, "Sure it'll take alotta time and effort and stuff, but c'mon, who in their right mind can actually say 'hey I raided the Seireitei, and got away with it'?"

Yang chuckles lightly, "Are you suggesting we're not completely sane, Leafy?"

She pauses gazing thoughtfully towards the clouds, "you know what I mean Yang, sure the Ryokas got in and out, and that redhead got to be a temporary Shinigami, but he technically didn't raid the Seireitei, just caused a lot of casualties and junk."

Yang's smile remains on his face, "Hmm. You know its not that bad of a plan, joining the Academy could give us something to do."

She nods excitedly, "yup! And you know what happens after we gain their trust!"

Yang chuckles once again, "We take everything we can. And of course we can't leave right away, too suspicious. But a huge heist like this requires excellent timing and cunning. Are you still up for it?"

"You know we both are." Leafy smiles happily settling herself down again, though her heart races with anticipation.

Closing his eyes once again Yang points out, "Leaf, letting our identities be known in the Seireitei can lead to our downfall."

"I don't think a name's enough proof for conviction." she says, still giddy with excitement.

"Well see then…" Yang says with a smirk lacing his words.

***{time skip! ^^}***

"It goes against our dress code! That's why!" an angry tenor voice boomed throughout the hallway of the Shinigami Academy.

Yang smirks as he nears the open classroom, in time to hear Leafy's pout laced words. "But its not fair all female Soul Reaper trainees have to wear a red and white kimono. Not that I don't like red, in do! But its not my color of choice in clothes. My clothes are supposed to be green, maybe with a little red, but not what you want me to wear."

"While you attend this academy, you will abide by our rules Miss Midao."

A frown could be heard on Leafy's voice then, for she was used to having things going her way unless Yang opposed the way, then she would comply to his decision. "Uniforms shouldn't even be allowed!" she protests. "you can at least be lenient on the color policy."

"This is the last word I'll have on this matter Miss Midao." the voice says, irritation breaking through his composure.

"You can't decide that this conversation is automatically over just because your not having your way." Leafy blurts out.

"Oh I believe I can, as the head of this Academy, I can do as I please." he counters.

"Now that's just dictatorship. Who cares how we dress anyways as long as we're learning!" Leafy's voice, now to filled with a debating tone rises, anger threatening to surface.

Having heard enough, Yang decides to intervene before Leafy gets herself in trouble, or worse kicked out.

"She has a point you know." a voice behind Yang says calmly.

All eyes turn to see a Shinigami walking up the hallway, behind Yang.

"Ayasegawa, Yumichika, sir what brings you to the Academy?" the headmaster says after taking a couple of seconds to recompose himself.

"I was sent to see how things were going, with the final exams coming up in a matter of days, and the admittance of two students entering the Academy this late in the course. But apparently I stumble onto a debate of attire instead."

"Ah, well yes, these two are the admitted students." he says, glaring in Leafy's direction.

Where Leafy had inched next to Yang, studying the man who had walked into the classroom.

He was about her height, shorter that Yang, that was for sure, his hair was cut in a bob that strangely didn't look that bad on him. But what really caught her eyes were the bright feathers that obviously stood out on his left eyebrow.

His violet eyes then met hers, smiling faintly. "It's not very attractive to stare." he says in an amused tone.

"Neither is eavesdropping," Leafy retorts before she can stop herself, adding. "and on top of all that you just barged in here without introducing yourself." earning a warning glare from Yang.

Yumichika chuckles softly, "Of course, as a gentleman, I should've introduced myself before admiring your enchanting eyes. I am Yumichika Ayasegawa, 5th seat in Kenpachi Zaraki's Squad, or Squad 11 if you prefer."

She nods glad he didn't get angry at her outburst, "I am Leafy Midao, and this is my friend, Yang Akabane. We are the arriving students. But we hadn't realized it was so late in the course when we decided to join the Academy."

"Don't worry your beautiful self on that, I'm sure the Academy is glad to have you both, as for your argument, I see the headmaster has the upper hand on the matter. Due to his status here, but I have to agree with you, though red is green's complementary color, it drives attention away from your brilliant greenness. Thus an analogous, or monochromatic color scheme would do your beauty more justice." he states his speech in an admiring tone.

Causing Leafy to smile awkwardly, feeling heat creep into her face.

Yang remains quiet watching the scene before him, smiling inwardly. For it may seem like Leafy may get her wish after such a big fuss, though he ponders the real motives behind the 5th seat's arrival.

"Y-you cant certainly be suggesting that she be allowed to break the dress code, Sir?" the Headmaster managed to say, staring dumbfounded at the 5th seated officer.

Yumichika shrugs indifferently, "I don't see why not, especially since they wont be attending the Academy anymore." he stated bluntly.

Yang's eyes widened with realization then, the seated officer had been sent as a delivery boy. He had come to fetch them, it was just dumb luck he had gotten them in the same room with the Headmaster.

While Yang understood their positions clearly, Leafy on the other hand was momentarily confused, glancing from face to face trying to figure things out by herself before blurting out to be clued in.

"Y-you can't mean that Head Captain Yamamoto has taken interest in them?" the Headmaster asked, in obvious shock.

The 5th seat then smirked, "You guessed it right, Headmaster." then turning to the pair. "you have an hour before we depart, I will see you until then. But we leave, ready or not, I will take you both either way. We will be waiting at the outskirts of the woods outside the Academy's walls."

Yang's eyes narrow but he remains silent, even Leafy is left speechless at the news.

With that, Yumichika nods as if dismissed and takes his leave, for the time being.

Clearing his throat, Yang glances at the Headmaster, "It seems our time here was short lived then. I would like to thank you for your help, I know you had to pull a few strings to allow our entrance into the Academy, and for that we are thankful." turning to the Headmaster he extends his hand, which the man automatically grasps to shake. "And I'm sure Leafy is sorry for the earlier commotion she caused." he added, glancing to Leafy pointedly.

Leafy blushes brightly, bowing instantly to the Headmaster. "Yes sir, I'm extremely sorry. I'd like to say it wont happen again, but we wont be around to witness the occasion." she says honestly, while she smiles brightly.

The Headmaster nods, "Ah yes, the many lectures Head Captain Yamamoto has just saved me from," he chuckles. "Think nothing of it though, my boy. I know potential when I see it, I couldn't turn the opportunity away, I know you two will surpass greatly and will make many people proud to have you around."

Their eyes darken slightly and nod once more before bidding goodbye's and off to gather their things.

***{mini mini time skip!}***

Walking with her arms behind her back, Leafy sighs, "I thought we were done for. But instead we get accused of overachieving," she giggles softly. "Gotta love irony… or was it irony. I'm gonna say it was, but just because I wasn't expecting it." she said, beginning to babble.

Yang pauses in his stride, "I don't think we should take this lightly, Leaf. What we're going to deal with next aren't going to be unguarded Headmasters, we're going to come face to face with what's left of the thirteen court guard squads. We have to be on our toes if we're going to pull this off. Captains are as ruthless as trained assassins when needed." meeting her steady gaze with his crimson ones, he smiles faintly, faintly enough that anyone who didn't know Yang wouldn't be able to detect it. "so we need them on our side."

A warm smile places itself upon Leafy's green tinted lips as she wraps her arms around Yang. "Don't worry Yang, I'll be careful I promise. You know why?" she asks, receiving a glint of amusement in Yang's concerned eyes, " 'cuz we'll be there together." she finishes, receiving a tight hug from Yang as he chuckles.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise, Leaf."

Leafy laughs, "And I always keep them, I haven't let you down yet and I wont start now. Now c'mon the times ticking." she says cheerfully releasing Yang and rushing to the dorms, exclaiming. "Race ya!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Seireitei

**Again, Disclaimer, I unfortunately don't own Bleach or any of its characters or locations, I do however feel that I have full rights to Yang, and Leafy.**

The hour came and passed, and it turned out Yumichika didn't travel alone to the Soul Reaper Academy, but came accompanied with two other men, Leafy watched curiously from where she was perched, high on a tree branch, gazing at the three men who glance around, if she had to guess, she'd say they were looking for her; and Yang who at the moment is perched in the tree too. Though he was higher up, with his eyes closed and leaning comfortably against the tree trunk.

"Damn it Yumichika, did you not tell them we would be leaving in an hour?" an angry bald guy yelled as he scanned the area.

"I told them specifically to meet us here. They probably just got a little lost." Yumichika sighs.

A red-head, who happens to be leaning on the same tree Leafy and Yang are perched in, growls impatiently. "I say we just go in there and take them by force."

"And we will, if they don't arrive in the next five seconds." the bald headed one muttered.

Leafy giggles to herself. Her giggle vanishing into the wind as soon as its released, only being audible for a fraction of a second.

The ears of the three men then perk up, not sure if they really heard what they thought they heard.

"That's it. I'm going in for them!" the redhead exclaims charging towards the Academy.

The other two hesitate, giving Yang enough time to appear in the redheads place.

Yumichika and the bald guy turn to meet Yang. Their hands instinctively on their Zanpakutou, ready for action.

Leafy laughs, making her way down at her own pace, "Hey guys. Took you a while to catch up. We've been waiting for hours. isn't that right Yang?" she asks reaching the lower branch and simply dangling her feet in the air.

Yang nods glancing at the three menacing figures, as Leafy added, "plus it's not our fault none of you thought of looking up from where you stood, that's not what a Shinigami should be doing." she says still in the tree.

"What should we not do exactly?" the redhead asked.

"Underestimate those you seek." Yang answers.

"And by that you mean?" the redhead asked.

"Damn you're full of questions," Leafy giggles finally jumping down to land next to Yang, adding "we mean that just because we're 'newbie's' if you want to give it any title, doesn't mean we can't do anything, for all you know at the moment, we could be escaped convicts. But I'm pretty sure we're not. Anyways shouldn't a Shinigami always be alert, and on the look out for danger?" she finishes beaming a smile.

None of them reply, but simply grunt, as a guy does after being proven wrong. And with that they start to walk towards the direction of the Seireitei.

"Off we go then, but since no ones making a move to introduce themselves, I'll start, I am Leafy Midao, and this is Yang Akabane, now who's next?" she asks for the sake of conversation, and because she might've gotten them off on a bad start.

The redhead nods, slightly turning, "I'm not great on manners, I'm Renji Abarrai Lieutenant to Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6. Nice to meet ya too."

Then the bald one speaks, "Name's Ikkaku Madarame, third seat in Kenpachi Zaraki's squad 11. Now that we're all introduced, tell me. Why don't either of you have a spiritual pressure, but were allowed entrance into the Academy?"

Leafy shrugs thoughtfully, "That is an interesting question, and the answer to that is simple."

Ikkaku glances back at her, annoyance written clearly on his features. "Well…?"

"Don't you want to guess?" Leafy giggles, giving them no time to answer she adds, "though, judging from the feeling I'm getting that none of you will play my guessing game, and then become irritated, I'll tell ya; its simply magic."

At that the three men pause right in their tracks, skepticism dominating their features.

"Her word for it is magic." Yang puts in, not giving any further explanation.

"And that's because I don't know what else to call it, I mean we have spiritual pressure, that we can't deny and we wont, but unless we're in combat or want our presence known or something relating those scenarios. Our spiritual pressure… how should I put it… hides to the point it can't be felt by anyone who's not familiar with us." Leafy explains as they began to walk again.

The three men give her a weary look as if to say they wont pursue the subject any further, assuming they will get the answers they want in a matter of time. Whether she liked it or not, she had to answer to the Head Captain.

***{another mini time skip!}***

The group of five reached the Seireitei by nightfall, even though the Seireitei wasn't that far from the Academy; they had a few unexpected detours and obstacles along the way. Most of them related to Leafy.

Normally they wouldn't have tolerated such things on a mission, but their task was to deliver them, and to Leafy's advantage, they weren't given a specific deadline, so that meant there was a loophole. She figured the latest they could be was the next morning, so that left a lot of free time from when they left for the Seireitei up to the early morning.

Surprisingly the group was able to make it in the same day, and allowed to enter the Seireitei grounds without any complications.

Yang and Leafy were led deeper into the Seireitei's walls, the whole place seeming like an endless maze to Leafy as she followed the three seated officers.

Glancing here and there she can't but notice that there were other Soul Reapers out at the hour, casting curious glances at the group as they're led through the endless maze of corridors.

"I think they think we're prisoners or something." Leafy says looking at Yang, who remains silent, though taking a thoughtful look making Leafy immediately curious.

"It would look like a prison march wouldn't it, except your not bound." Ikkaku mutters. "So they don't know what to think of you two at the moment."

Leafy frowns but continues to glance about.

The two are lead to Squad 1s quarters. Yang can see where this is going, for it doesn't take much thinking to guess the actions of a place of battle; tests were waiting for them, this he didn't doubt. Yang sighs internally knowing they will most likely go to a training area or something extremely similar to it.

Just as Yang suspected, they were lead to a building within the 1st squads headquarters. The layout of the training field they are led to is pretty simple, the main arena sits inn the plain middle of the place, surrounding it though are high glass walls, Yang's guess is that they're for spectators who will attend their training session today, or rather tonight.

Leafy's eyes graze the training field curiously taking In every detail of it, her azure-speckled gaze rounds the whole structure, revolving back to the guy in front of her, who happened to be Yumichika, frowning slightly she ponders, "I thought we were brought to the Seireitei because we weren't in need of training or tests. Not for more exams."

"This isn't training or an exam, it will be a display of what exactly you two can do. Whether it will be magnificent enough or not to join the Seireitei at this time." Yumichika answers.

"What we could do…" she repeats turning the words over in her head, "but in other words it is a test of our abilities." receiving a grunt once again.

Her eyes dart once again, unable to rest them as she asks, "So will it be a Spiritual Pressure kinda test?"

The three men nod, as the doors behind the glass walls creak open and a variety of people could be seen, if Yang and Leafy had to guess they were most likely the high seated officials such as Yumichika, Renji, and Ikkaku. Following them though are more intimidating people, the ten current court guard Captains and their Lieutenants; except for Renji who was part of the group below.

Taking charge Renji steps forward, slightly bowing his head in respect before addressing the Soul Reapers, "I apologize for the delay, we were uh, interrupted several times by numerous reasons that can be later explained, but I would like to report the mission complete. We have brought the two you were seeking Head Captain Yamamoto."

An extremely old bald man, with miles of snow white beard, inclines his head, his right hand letting go of the staff he clutches, to motion them forward.

Yang obeys, heading to the place where Renji just stood, for he was dismissed to where Ikkaku and Yumichika stood, now blocking Leafy's way, stopping her protest with a simple phrase. "One at a time."

Frowning Leafy abides, not uttering a single word then, but trying to peek over Yumichika, who was only an inch taller than her, to watch what Yang's trial would be like.

Yang is centered on the arena, given the order to demonstrate the full potential of his spiritual pressure, as his figure then begins casting a crimson aura that causes the room shake immediately, making his eyes widen with potency.

Yang's head rises slightly, his eyes illuminating incredibly, their light only adding to the aura that already envelops him, as he looks up, the pressure around them increases further adding more weight upon his surroundings. A yell escapes Yang, one that sounds as if he is angry, with that the force of it increases many times over, up to the point that the devastating force becomes too much for the glass surrounding him could bear. Thin lines begin to explode upon the glass, the people behind them staring in pure amazed shock as they watch the event before them, and with that the force vanishes instantaneously, leaving Yang to appear as if he hadn't done a thing, for he was now silent and his spiritual pressure had, as Leafy described, hidden.

Standing behind the two stunned Soul Reapers Leafy wavers slightly on her feet, having been hit by the intensity of the force too, though trough her time with Yang she has gotten used to it that she could now stand on her two feet with only a slight shudder, grinning proudly at Yang's success.

Tilting his head to where Leafy stands Yang spares her a smile, looking towards Head Captain Yamamoto once more.

The old man simply nods before stating, "Now demonstrate the capability of your Zanpakutou."

With a slight inward sigh Yang grips the hilt of his Zanpakutou, pulling out a normal looking katana with the hilt decorated with black and crimson thread. Pointing away from him, in his east direction he mutters the chant no one can hear, but Leafy knows by heart, "Slice through the raging wind, Kazeryuu." with the uttered words, the air around Yang howls, turning into roaring currents, encircling his frame in a matter of seconds, at that instant train dummies appear in random areas of the arena. The wind currents Kazeryuu manipulates strike for the individual targets immediately, turning to either shreds of rubble. The glass walls creak with exhaust as they threaten to shatter further, the ground around Yang's form too gains scars, deep slices from where the wind has grazed it. At that, the winds calm and Yang simply sheathes his blade, glancing up at the Head Captain.

The Head Captain returns Yang's gaze for a moment before finally nodding, allowing Yang to return with Leafy; who grins with the same pride.

Her smile then wavers as she realizes that she will be next to step onto the arena and be watched by the highest seated people in the Seireitei.

*****{At the time I wrote this, I didn't understand much about Spiritual Pressure's so please bear with me if some of the information is a little off here and there}*****


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

**Disclaimer, I am a non-Bleach owner and all I have to claim is Leafy's Zanpakutou's name, along with it's slight change of ability from a Character in Bleach, you'll find out who; and color.**

The feeling of many eyes trained on her overwhelm Leafy, who ducks her head trying to avoid the dozens of stares, training all her attention on looking at Yang, who gives her an almost unseen nod with the smile that only she could distinguish.

The smile gives her the boost she needed at that moment, lifting her head Leafy gives Yang the biggest smile she can before almost rushing to the middle of the arena, meeting the Head Captains unwavering gaze, he nods solemnly, the instruction needn't to be said, she just had to follow Yang's example.

Taking a deep breath Leafy exhales it, centering herself, her azure-speckled eyes close for a second, only to reopen at an incredible speed, upon her eyes opening the air about her changes rapidly, taking on a bright emerald color that swirls lively around her still figure, the aura around her, though, takes on an odd pattern for anyone who is paying attention can see the random image of leaves swirling around her. As the leaves spin faster around her figure the spiritual pressure around them intensifies. At that moment the glass walls shatter, a sound so high pitched emits from it as if it was it's final cry of desperation. In a normal circumstance whoever was standing at the middle of the arena would have been shred to pieces by the vast amount of glass exploding in their main direction. But the spiritual pressure around Leafy intensifies immediately, to the point that it was able to completely obliterate any shards that could've caused real damage if they weren't stopped.

Her burst of spiritual pressure was extremely high for someone fresh out of the Academy, it was higher than a good portion on the seated officers, though not as impressive as Yang's was; but it was outstanding enough to earn many appraising glances.

Out of immediate danger, the force around Leafy begins to disappear, her breathing shallow as she smiles proudly, it had been awhile since she has had to use her full power. A giddy feeling begins to consume her from the inside as it usually did when she tapped her reserved energy. A slight giggle begins to bubble up her throat, but she quickly forces it back down staring up at the Head Captain, awaiting for the next order to release her Zanpakutou.

The Head Captain, his gaze never once moving from her form, acknowledges her pause and signals for her to commence.

Leafy unsheathes her Zanpakutou, which happens to be similar to a dagger, an approximate 7" in length and 2"at the base, slimming beautifully into a curve at the tip. The blade an incredible shade of mint green that appears to shimmer with the tiniest movement. The hilt of the blade was beautifully crafted, it was threaded with many shades and tints of green that harmonized brilliantly, with interlaced images of differing leafs cleverly hidden upon the design.

Her smile never waves as she directs her Zanpakutou in a random direction, almost exclaiming the phrase she knows by both heart and soul. "Disperse into the fathomless darkness that surrounds us, Haryuu!" with that said Leafy's dagger shattered as the glass did earlier, imitating hundreds of leaves that could very well be thousands due to the excess amount of spiritual pressure that she had managed to sneak onto, the leaves swirl all about her small frame doing far worse damage to the appearing dummies that surrounded her for a fraction of a minute, the ground around her suffering far worse lacerations than the ones already engraved on it.

Yang notices the change in her composure immediately. He didn't encourage Leafy to use too much of her energy due to her lack of control over it at times. Leafy was skilled sure, but when it came down to her using more than her limit, she got into a certain elated mood, similar to how he has heard humans get high of different substances. She didn't loose sense of what was around her or anything like that, she was aware of things, it was what her Zanpakutou _did_ that disturbed him. The hundreds of leaves it broke up into multiplied depending on how much spiritual pressure Leafy let loose, and in her giddy state, she simply released more than needed, and thus Haryuu could multiply almost uncontrollably enough to begin to destroy the things around her. And with what they were both capable of just added to his unease. I have to stop her.

Dodging around Renji and Ikkaku Yang makes his way to the arena, hearing faint shouts and or gasps at differing releases, he ignores them. Rushing in her directions his eyes narrow watching the leaves closely, dodging them with a little difficulty due to their speed increasing with each passing minute, flash stepping every chance he gets he nears her frame enough to be only about a foot apart.

In the short distance he takes a hold of her wrist, braking her concentration, her sharp eyes turn to him flashing slightly only to soften, her grin turning into a confused smile as she looks at him puzzled, "Yang? You were just over there…" she says trailing off her sentence taking time to look to where the others stand, stunned at what they have just witnessed.

With her concentration lost and her mind now focused on something else her Zanpakutou calms, returning safely to her side where it becomes a single blade again.

Yang smiles releasing Leafy, who asks. "I over did it, huh?"

At that Yang nods, though not needing to say it, Leafy can see in his eyes that it wasn't as bad, and no harm was done.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brings Yang and Leafy's heads snapping up to meet the steady gaze of the Head Captain.

Leafy sighs, muttering. "Uh-oh, I'm in trouble."

Yang closes his eyes, at the same time wiping the small trace of blood that leaked out of his earned cut. For one of Leafy's leaves had grazed, just slightly, his right cheek.

"Every Captain is to report to the meeting room at once, as will you Miss Midao and Mr. Akabane." the Head Captain announces, though it appears more like an order.

Having no other choice but to follow the Captains as they file out and to the meeting room, Leafy glances at Yang, who seems perfectly calm about the matter, not paying any heed to the small scratch. His face not betraying a single thing, though Leafy knows he is thinking of a plan at the moment, a plan B if you will, preparing himself for the worst case scenario.

*****{Ok ^^ I'm sorry for being evil, but I'm going to leave this part in suspense, and to those who actually read my story, please review it. And not that I'm playing the guilt card or anything, but if I don't feel like I'm being a good writer from the lack of feedback, then I wont be motivated into writing . low self esteem issues. Please and Thank you, Hope you Enjoyed}*** **


	5. Chapter 5: The Decision

**AN: What will head Captain Yamamoto decide about the performance Yang and Leafy displayed? Lets find out shall we. Disclaimer, I -sadly- don't own Bleach or any Captain mentioned and described below; Only Yang and Leafy ^^**

"The power these two have demonstrated is remarkable, the boy shows great skill as well as promise." Head Captain Yamamoto pauses looking at Yang straight in the eye before continuing, "this makes him a valuable asset to add to the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Though his potential hasn't yet allowed him to reach his Bankai level, thus we cannot trial him for a much needed Captain's position. Perhaps in time he will achieve that place, but it is not today.

And as for the girl, I see she has much to learn, though her Raietsu surpasses those of some seated officers, and is very well unique, she has proven she cannot use it properly, demonstrating that she may have been released from the Academy too soon."

With that said, Leafy's head snaps up, her lips ready to protest against the Head Captain, but Yang's words stop her.

"I will not join without her, Head Captain."

Nine heads turn in their direction, for they didn't expect either of them to speak out against the Head Captain.

The Head Captains eyebrows raise to uncover his eyes as he looks pointedly at Yang. "I do not remember asking your opinion on the matter."

As confident as ever, Yang lifts his head in the direction of the Head Captain. "It is not an opinion Head Captain, it is a fact. I wont apologize for saying so, because I feel no need to, I will not regret the decision to stick by Leafy's side, even if it means I wont join the Thirteen Court Guard Squad."

Leafy stares at Yang with wide eyes, she can't say that she didn't expect this outcome, she would've done the same thing for Yang, she knows that, she would do so without even thinking about it, but knowing Yang; he did give it thought and he wont back down after stating what he just said, he was determined to have her by his side.

Leafy's eyes warm as she faces the Head Captain, "I don't want to say this out of disrespect Head Captain, but I am very capable of controlling my ability, there is only one exception to that, as you saw today, Sir, I only loose my control over my release of energy. And that can be easily avoided as long as I don't tap onto my reserved energy,"

Not fazed one bit by her explanation, the Head Captain simply grunts before saying, "We cannot afford something like this to happen again Miss Midao. The safety of the Seireitei could be in jeopardy if by chance you decide to draw on your reserved energy."

"And lets say something like this does occur Head Captain. If by some way you force me to stay in your ranks. And Leafy is sent back to the Academy, or wherever else she may end up. Then for whatever reason she is forced to defend herself, or someone else by herself, with no help from the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. In that case she will have to use the reserves that she does have, would you rather a part of the Academy, where hundreds if not thousands of untrained and incapable students are caught, or a District, where the members are at least trained and are aware of the situation; to suffer that kind of damage for the simple fact that I wasn't allowed to remain by her side, and she next to me." Yang states, his tone serious, yet calm as usual.

The Head Captain stares hard at Yang, "You are in no position to negotiate with me boy."

Yang simply shakes his head, "As I have stated before Head Captain, this is not my opinion, nor a negotiation, it is the simple truth that we have to remain together."

The Head Captains eyebrows knit together in irritation, as he's prepared to end the entire discussion.

At that moment a harsh deep laugh breaks the silence. "The kids got guts doesn't he. If I can put in a word Head Captain. I want him in my squad." Turning, Leafy and Yang can see the speaker behind the voice. He's an intimidating figure, a tall and very muscular man, with tanned flesh and hair as dark as Yang's, stylized into eleven spikes around his head, and at the tips of them, little bells hang. The smile he wears slightly disturbs Leafy as she stares at his figure.

The head Captain looks warily towards the other Captain that just broke the dispute, "Are you telling me you will take _full_ responsibility of them Kenpachi Zaraki?"

Kenpachi Zaraki, that's the captain in charge of Squad 11, he's Yumichika and Ikkaku's Captain, Leafy can't help but think as she watches the smile on the Captain widen into something more like a sneer. "He promised he would keep her out of trouble didn't he. I'm willing to hold him onto that promise Head Captain. But if you need my word for it Yamamoto, I'll take full responsibility of him. Our squad needs a 4th seat anyways, and with strength like his, I want to have a personal training match with him." the tall Captain says keeping his eye pointedly on Yang.

The Head captain nods, "And what of the girl, will you take her into your squad as well?" Kenpachi eyes Leafy with his left eye, the one that isn't covered with his eye patch, "She seems like a good edition to our squad as well, though I can't make her a seated officer, and making her a mere member would just seem insulting to her capabilities, I don't see a way, unless Akabane is willing to share the fourth seat with her, as a sort of lieutenant for him, she is of course his responsibility, as he has stated." Kenpachi finishes returning his gaze to the Head Captain.

"Normally this kind of decision would be avoided, but since we have yet to re-establish Central 46, we may not have another way out of this; Seeing as Mr. Akabane refuses to let go of her." he says, displeasure still in his voice.

"If no one has any oppositions to these arrangements, speak now and we'll resolve the matter once and for all." The Head Captain finishes, though it seems to Leafy that now he's just doing this to get the whole matter over with.

For the first time, Leafy is able to let herself glimpse at the other Captains, she can see only two are women, one short and very slim, with a sort of hostile look at her. The other is a taller woman, who's figure is hidden under the layers of clothes she wears, but unlike the other female Captain, the air about her is the opposite of hostile, she seems nicer and overall a good person. The other six Captains, not including Head Captain Yamamoto and Kenpachi, are male. In order from where she can see, after the two female Captains, she saw a tall handsome man who she automatically recognized as Byakuya Kuchiki, the guy who probably had a bounty over their heads, and next to him was a taller man, who wore a bamboo hat, and his hair in a pony tail, his demeanor though seemed pretty calm and too relaxed to be a Captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads, though she has learned by now that appearances really didn't matter when it came to strength and strategy. And next to that man was a kid, if she had to guess Leafy would say he was a near 12 to 14 years of age, yet he was a Captain, and a cold one from where she could tell, for he eyed her and Yang with a cold glare making Leafy turn to the other Captain, which just seemed odd, everything of his appearance just yelled out 'WIERDO' at her, his hat was unusually shaped, with his face painted in black and white, and then he had cones as ears, and blue hair peeking out from under his hat. Not wanting to watch him any longer, Leafy turns to the other row of Captains, the side where Kenpachi stands, on his side only three Captains remain, and the other two are more pleasant to observe, the tallest of the two is one that has the appearance of a wolf, with fur and everything to Leafy's surprise, suppressing a tiny urge to want to pet him, she sets her eyes on the last Captain, who seems old, yet not as ancient as the Head Captain, he is so much younger, though a ill feeling hovers around his frame. and this is what's left of the 13 Court Guard Squads, Leafy thinks as she realizes that no one had spoken against Kenpachi's idea.

*****{And there you have it ^^ I hope you enjoyed and please, I'm sort of asking -begging- you to review I need some sort of feedback otherwise I'll never know where I stand. Please and Thank you!}*****


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the 11th Division

Entering behind Captain Zaraki, Yang and Leafy, they hear a high pitched laugh, followed by, "Kenny! Your back!" the person behind the voice is a little girl with bright bubblegum pink hair that frames her innocent looking face that harbors a wide smile that shines in her wide brown eyes, who automatically attaches herself onto the Captains back looking over at them, "Oooooh Kenny you managed to get them both!" then turning over to them she giggles happily, "Hey guys, welcome to Squad 11! The best Squad there is. I am lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi nice to meet ya!"

Leafy smiles nodding her head to the lieutenant, "It's our pleasure Yachiru, I am Leafy Midao, and this is Yang Akabane. We are more than happy to be here, and to have joined the best Squad here, it really is an honor," she finishes.

And then out of no where an arm drapes around Yang and someone intrudes onto Leafy's personal space as that person says, "Ah beautiful sight isn't it?"

The one with his arm draped around Yang's turns out to be Ikkaku as he laughs, "So you two turned out to be good enough for our Squad eh?"

In the same moment, Yang slips out from under Ikkaku's arm, and Leafy slips away from Yumichika's side and next to Yang, where she smiles again, "I guess we were good enough to land under you Ikkaku, and over Yumichika."

"You two are both 4th seats?' Yumichika asks puzzled.

"Well technically, but Yang is the official 4th seat. I'm a sort of lieutenant 4th seat, so in any future Yang achieves Bankai and is promoted to Captain, I'm allowed to move up with him as his second in command, and so forth." she says happily. With that said she suddenly bows in Kenpachi's direction, "Thank you so much Captain Zaraki, I swear that I wont let you down and will do anything I can to repay you." Leafy says raising from her bow, to look at the Captain who gives her an acknowledging nod before turning and beginning to walk away, though not leaving before giving an order. "Ikkaku, Yumichika you know what to do."

"Yes, sir." they reply in unison.

Turning to Leafy and Yang they both smirk, the kind of creepy smirk that causes a shiver to run up Leafy's spine, though she doesn't let it show at all on her features as she stares on curiously.

"First off the uniforms for the Academy are horrid, luckily black goes with everything, even green" Yumichika says giving Leafy a dazzling smile as they pull out measuring tape out of nowhere in particular.

Leafy smiles widely, giving Yumichika her slyest smirk, "Who says I wont customize it in the end?"

Yumichika sighs though his smile remains, "Allow us to get your measurements will you? Honestly do you always have the last word?"

Leafy laughs then, "I'm gonna have to say yes to that, but I want a size seven uniform." she says after laughing.

Stunning both Yumichika and Ikkaku, who was already done taking down Yang's measurements. Yumichika's smile then vanishes as he studies Leafy's frame before looking puzzled. "I'm afraid to tell you that you don't seem like a size seven to me, your frame's much more…" he pauses before finding an appropriate word. "smaller than that."

"It's her preferred number." Yang states before Leafy has a chance to say anything.

Yumichika is left at a lost of words as he stares at the grinning girl who simply nods, only saying. "I'm gonna customize it anyways, and besides, all the uniforms you have in your squad, or so I've heard, are for men, and as you can see, I'm not a guy and I can't fit in Yachiru's, the only other girl in the squad, clothes."

Ikkaku laughs, shaking his head at the logic she had managed to put together in the few moments they were there.

Yumichika frowns slightly before nodding, "As before, you have a point in your argument of what you should wear. Well done." and with that the both left to fetch their uniforms.

Leafy turns to Yang with a wide smile, "How do you think life here will be?"

Yang returns the smile, though his isn't as wide, and his eyes appear thoughtful. Replying with a simple word, "Interesting."

***{that night!}***

Leafy, as almost always, got her way and managed to get her room next to Yang's, and in a matter of seconds she had decorated her room, which she 'magically' carried with her; and was now sitting on the floor of Yang's almost bare room. On her lap was the uniform she was tailoring to fit her size. The only real reason she wanted a size seven uniform was for its tag, she had to trim and sow here and there to adjust it for her use. Along with her tailoring, she went ahead and added a pastel green sash instead of the traditional white one, along with the under shirt they were to wear under their uniform. And as for the uniform, she added dozens of scattering leaves to the bottom half of the left sleeve, and about the same amount onto the bottom two-fifths of the uniforms pants legs. Attaching the last leaf carefully she cries in triumph. Turning to Yang, who's leaning on a non-important wall, his eyes watching her curiously as she worked, with the uniform raised up high for him to see.

Yang smiles, "Nice job, you weren't kidding when you said you'd customize the uniform. But at least now you'll be easier to spot, if for some reason everyone has mint hair." he teases.

Leafy giggles, "That would be fun to witness, but then I wouldn't be one of a kind."

Yang chuckles raising a single dark eyebrow, "With your way of thinking, Leaf, you will always be one of a kind. No one can change that."

"You really think so?" Leafy asks before pouting, "hey wait, your not teasing me again are you?" she asks batting her eyes playfully.

Yang laughs walking over to Leafy, helping her up and into a warm hug, "Now why would I tease you about that Leafy, you know I mean it. No one, you hear me, can replace you. I mean it."

Leafy hugs Yang back blushing slightly as she does so, smiling proudly though, as she whispers. "I hear you Yang."

With that Yang pulls away looking to the door, "Better get ready Leaf, we're the reason they're throwing their little 'Welcome Party' but if you ask me, its just an excuse to get themselves as drunk as they can."

Leafy's giggle disperses into the wind as she nods, "Give me a few minutes, I'll be dressed in a flash. But I need to do something about this hat, it no longer goes with what I'm about to wear, any suggestions?" she asks removing her hat and twirls it on her index finger.

Yang gives her his almost undecipherable smile, "a snake?"

"That's perfect!" Leafy squeals in joy of the idea, giving Yang a quick hug she dashes out of his room an to hers to work on her outfit, as well as her 'accessory'.

Yang smiles to himself inwardly as he watches her leave. See you in a while Leafy.


	7. Chapter 7: The Warm Welcome

**Sorry I took a while to Update, I've been a bit busy. But here's the next Chapter I hope you Enjoy, and Finally rate… ^^ Anyways, I don't own Bleach nor It's characters or places, just my own. Enjoy and thanks for reading. **

Knocking on Yang's door Leafy almost hops in excitement as she's dressed in her new uniform, and her 'accessory' matches her new attire. Adding yet another thing to her outfit, a magnificently crafted bow rests at the small of her back, composed of the light green sash. Seeing Yang open the door, she turns slowly, giving Yang the entire demonstration of her handy-work.

Yang steps out, giving her an appraising smile, "Only you would think of doing this to a Soul Reapers outfit, and actually pull it off." he chuckles.

Leafy beams, "If you want I'll customize yours too. A little red here and there wouldn't hurt."

Yang smirks, "We'll see Leaf, now lets go. We shouldn't be late."

Nodding Leafy follows after Yang, falling naturally into step with him; as they do so she gently pets her 'accessory' which is an 1' 7" snake. It was previously her fedora hat, but since that wouldn't go well with her new wardrobe, she had to remake it. And with Yang's suggestion, she formed it into a snake. Gazing at it for a second she gasps excitedly, "Ryoki… Yang he wants to be named Ryoki!" she says enthusiastically cuddling the snake to her cheek.

Yang raises a dark brow, though amused by the news, "This one spoke early didn't he?"

"Yup, but I think its because of the high concentration of spiritual pressure here." she says with an almost skip to her step.

Yang smiles softly, "I see your giddiness hasn't wore off yet, how much of your reserves did you tap?"

Leafy takes a pensive look to her face, before shrugging, "All I can say is that it wasn't half way, but if I had to guess I'd say umm… about 34 at the most."

Yang's eyebrow rises again, "Knowing your good with numbers Leaf, you probably guessed right. Still though, we caught you near the beginning, if I'd been held back…" he frowns.

Leafy pauses, twirling and facing Yang a serious, yet calm air claims her as she gazes up into Yang's eyes. "Don't worry about it Yang, the Seireitei would've recovered, things would be rebuilt, and we'd probably be sent packing. But things would've been ok." Leafy smiles apologetically, placing her right palm upon his right cheek. "One thing I've learned though, is that things will always work out for the best when you're with me Yang, even if I mess up; like today, and those other times, you're there to make them right. And to cheer me up when things get tough. So things will always be alright, even here, this place can't be an exception. I wont let it be. So don't worry about it ok? Things will work out as long as we're together, 'member?" she says giving him an encouraging smile.

Yang's eyes soften as he embraces Leafy in a hug, "Promise?" he asks, though he knows better than Leafy to trust the power that was long ago sealed.

Leafy smiles widely nodding. "I give you my word. Now c'mon, as you said we're gonna be late." she says happily grasping Yang's wrist and pulling him towards the building they were told to meet the rest of the Squad in.

Reaching what they think is Squad Eleven's mess hall, or lounge, to give it a fancy name; Leafy frowns upon seeing it with all the lights off. For they're not _that _late for it to have ended.

Instinct causes her to immediately suspect something, glancing at Yang, who's also prepared for whatever may be at the other side of the door… or at least they were prepared for almost everything…

Taking the lead, Leafy turns the knob swinging the door open. Making an entrance for Yang, whom she immediately follows after he strides in.

Lights and dozens of horrid cries of many men flood the room then, as bodies fling themselves towards them.

With the adrenaline kicking in as soon as the knob was turned and the attack; Leafy and Yang don't manage to hear the message in the yells.

And they responded with the natural action they would've in an ambush; defend and return the attack. Standing back-to-back with each other, they only see the figures that are advancing on them. Their moves are graceful as they dodge the needed figures, yet have the time to kick, punch, shove, elbow, knee, and occasionally knock-out the ones that got to dangerously close.

The attack went on no longer than a minute, when the sudden laugh that erupted in the Head Captains quarters bursts out again, the bodies freeze, the ambush suddenly coming to a halt. Every head snaps up to where Captain Zaraki is perched in his chair, with his little Lieutenant sitting by his side, watching with clear amusement.

Gazing up, Leafy frowns, confused by the entire situation.

Kenpachi laughs for a while longer before stopping, a wide ferocious grin set, as if permanent on his features; as he stands, "That's what I like to see in a pair of newcomers. To always be alert and ready for battle. But now's not the time for sparring you two, it's the welcoming of two excellent warriors into our ranks. Everyone, this is your new 4th seated officer, Yang Akabane, and his second hand…" he pauses thinking of just the right word, "lady, Leafy Midao."

Just then a stirring has Leafy turning from Kenpachi to her hand. Where a huge man's face is pressed against, for she managed to stop his advancement on them through simply taking a hold on his face, initially wanting to push him back, but Kenpachi's outburst froze the entire scene.

"Y-you can't be saying that a girl is joining our ranks!" the large, muscularly built man under Leafy's palm spits out, causing Leafy to immediately retreat her hand, that now reeked with the stench of his Sake breath.

Captain Zaraki turns his head to the man, "I have just stated that haven't I?"

Leafy frowns slightly her azure speckled gaze on the drunken man.

He though keeps talking, "I don't mean to displease you Captain Zaraki, but she's a girl."

Having heard enough Leafy raises her chin in the man's direction interrupting Captain Zaraki before he could silence the man. An unusual smirk on her oddly tinted lips, "Are you suggesting I'm not good enough?"

The man smiles, as a drunkard does, lazily, confident, "All I'm saying is that this is an all male squad, not including Lieutenant Kusajishi, and that this _you_ can't possibly be on the same level as us."

Leafy's smirk only widens as her anger peaks, "Is that so… hmm then you care to explain how in the world I managed to be placed in a higher position than you?"

The mans composure wavers, though he smirks after a thought, "Kenpachi added you to our ranks, but nowhere in the history of the 13 Court Guard Squads has there been a seat such as yours, that seat is nonexistent, making you, not even a ranked member of the Squad."

Yang, reaching his limit on how much more he's going to let the man say to Leafy, meets the drunken eyes of the man, taking a step forward; only to get held back by two pairs of hands. With a familiar voice at his ear, "Let her uphold her own honor, don't disgrace her in front of the entire Squad, especially on her first challenge, this is exactly why Captain Kenpachi hasn't interfered." Ikkaku muttered.

Reluctantly Yang sighs, glaring in the man's direction. As Leafy giggles almost inaudibly. "So what your trying to tell me, is that your tiny brain can't grasp the concept that a girl can be on the same level as a guy… well then, are you willing to put your Zanpakutou where your mouth is?" she says with a wide smirk, "and to 'even' things out" she smirks further, her eyes on Ryoki, nodding for there is no need for words with him; he understands her perfectly, her thoughts serving as better words. Slithering slightly as his frame stretches beyond what one might think would be impossible for its tiny frame; he aims and strikes at a near set up table, coiling himself around a bottle of Sake, immediately returning to Leafy, and placing it on her awaiting palm.

Upon receiving the bottle she pulls the cork off it easily, tipping it against her lips in the same movement, taking deep gulps of the intoxicating drink. The liquid gone in a matter of seconds, her eyes instantly glazing over with the Sake's influence. A hiccup escapes her lips as she smiles widely, "Lets go. Pick the place and we'll begin."

The murmurs that have been increasing in volume in the background reach their climax as Leafy challenges the man, who is apparently the next seated officer after Yumichika.

Not hearing an order against it, the man nods quite soberly, though looking closely, one can see he is almost as intoxicated as Leafy appears, if not more. "We'll fight in the 11th divisions fighting arena. Follow me."

And with that he turns, leading Leafy and everyone else to their destination. Falling into step with Yang, Leafy smiles lopsidedly, "Don't look at me like that, I know you don't approve, but you saw what happened."

Yang glances to her, "You sure about this Leaf?"

She nods excitedly, "I gotta prove I'm not a helpless little girl to the Squad, and that guy got on my nerves, as well as yours, and no one but me is allowed to do that." she giggles.

Yang gives her his cryptic smile, "You know you don't get on my nerves Leafy, and I trust you, do your best out there, but don't push it all right." he said giving her his blessing.

"Thanks Yang." Leafy says happily giving him an one armed hug.


End file.
